Black Glasses
by alexiadmalfoy
Summary: [Two-chapter story] Draco is astonished when he finds out Granger wears glasses.
1. Black Glasses

**A/N:** Hello there! I'm not a native English speaker and this is the first time I'm writing a story in another language. All feedback are welcome, even if it is just to point out a typo or a mistake. Also, characters may be (or not) a bit OCC and the story is situated in the 6th year (y'all just have to pretend that Draco isn't marked and doesn't have a mission).

Hope you can enjoy my short story! (:

** Disclaimer:** JK owns everything. You know the deal.

* * *

**BLACK GLASSES**

Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man

Who's in the middle of something

That he doesn't really understand

Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman

Who could ever help me

Baby, won't you help me to understand?

**(Maybe I'm Amazed - Paul McCartney)**

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Of all people, _she_ was wearing glasses. They were black, big and square framed and they matched her strong facade perfectly. They were made to frame that face of hers. Nevertheless, he couldn't quite accept that. It was hard enough for him to pretend he hated her but now, it seemed nearly impossible.

As usual, she sat next to Potty and Weasel was with his clingy loud girlfriend. He couldn't stop noticing how angry Granger seemed everytime the Brown girl squealed "Uon Uon" and hugged his freckled neck. She kept pushing the glasses over the bridge of her nose and tucking her hair behind her ear trying hard to focus on the parchment in front of her.

She looked perfect.

He wanted to say something mean, _hell_, anything. But he wasn't trusting his tongue anymore. If he were to open his mouth, he would only do it to lace his with hers. But he had to say something! How could he maintain his Malfoy posh posture if he just let her walk freely with her stupid glasses and her stupid beautiful face without saying a word?

He took a deep unobstrusive breath and shouted:

– Oi, Granger, what the hell happened to your face? Why do you look like Potty?

He could see, even from a distant, her shoulders tensing up. She turned her face to stare at him.

– Shut it, Malfoy.

_God, she is so pretty_, he thought. And she always made him so anxious he had to hold back na intrusive hiccup before answering back.

– You shut it, Mudblood.

The instant the M word left his mouth, he regretted it. How come he was so dumb? He just wanted her to feel something for him, even if it were only pure rage. He knew he wasn't better than her and he didn't believe that crap about blood purity anymore. He never truly did. But he knew he would never have her, he didn't deserve her at all. He just wanted to be acknowledged by her.

The blond saw when Potter held her hand trying to calm her down. They exchanged such a deep look that it pained him to his core. He murmured something in her ear and she let out a big sigh and just resumed scribbling on her parchment.

She had just ignored him! This was unacceptable. He would have said something else, but McGonagall had already arrived and the class had already started.

Hermione was hurt. He knew that just by the look of distress that crept through her hazel eyes. She probably was already sad because of the red imbecile and he made it worse. Instead of being his usual arse self, he decided to keep watching her. During Potions and Herbology, during lunch, at her usual desk in the library. He kept turning guilty glances at her the whole day. She looked devastated and the glasses were still there. At dinnertime, he couldn't handle that anymore. He had to do something.

For years, he barked horrible things at her, but at the same time, he monitored her every step. He knew that she cried reading muggle novels. Or that she liked to walk near the lake at least once a week. He knew she liked peppermint chocolate sticks. He didn't know about the glasses, though.

So, when she excused herself way too early and left the dinner table, he knew exactly where she was headed to. He didn't follow her, but he found a way of arriving at the Astronomy Tower before she did.

She arrived at the room and there he was, gazing at the sky. She tried going away without being seen, but he was faster than her.

– Granger, – he whispered softly – why don't you come closer?


	2. Colors of the Sky

– What do you want, Malfoy? – retorted the girl in her usual bossy tone.

– I just want to talk, Granger – he sighed. – I won't harm you, I-...

She snorted, not believing a word he said. He looked back at her, knowing she had no reason whatsoever to trust him. Draco could almost hear her brain working. She stood there, aloof and speechless, just staring at him with eyes wide open.

– I won't bite.

_I want to._

Granger finally managed to make her feet work. She leaned her body and put her arms on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, maintaing a good distance of his body, that was also on the same position. She cleared her throat and repeated the question.

– What do you want?

– I didn't know you wore glasses.

Her lips formed a sided smile, reflecting the confusion in her eyes. He thought that smile suited her features. Very Slytherin-ish.

– I actually wear contact lenses. You know, those round things you put in…

– In your eyes? – he screamed, very shocked.

– Yeah, in your eyes.

– What the hell is wrong with Muggle people?

She pinched her nose bridge, looking very irritated.

– Look_,_ ferret, if you expect me to just stay here while you insult my…

– _NO_, no, I'm not trying to insult. I just want to understand this… _you_.

– Why?

Just one, stressed word that made his whole body shiver with fear. His reaction, cold sweat dripping from his temples, would be understandable if she had just lectured him. Which she hadn't. It was just one word, but it could release a bunch of other ones that he just wasn't ready to say or accept that these words were, in reality, feelings.

– Do you want me to be honest? – she nodded fast, ever so eager to learn.

– I like to watch you. Always have. You're happy, you have quick remarks all the time about pretty much anything that people might say and I actually do think your hair looks beautiful, exactly the way it is… – he was almost regretting what he said, but the way her cheeks got red in the moonlight just set his whole body on fire. – It… You distract me from my misery.

– Really, Malfoy, how bad can it be? – that arrogant tone was back again.

– Besides having an imprisioned dad, who threw our family name in the mud, there's also a lunatic man that has been following my dreams, trying to plant weirds seeds in my head. I just…

– Are you talking about… Voldemort?

_Courageous lioness._

– Yes. Apparently he has very specific plans for me. Plans that were made even before I was born. You know what's the worst part about that? I just don't want to pursue this crappy speech of his anymore. I wish I could, but I can't.

She looked frantic, desperate. So desperate that she grabbed hold of his hand so fast that, somehow, her glasses fell from the balcony.

– Shit – she murmured under her breath. – I know you hate me, but I can help you.

Granger was talking to him but her eyes were drifting somewhere behind his shoulders.

– Where the fuck are you looking at? – he started turning his head to check the back wall, but she grabbed his ponty chin.

_So soft._

– I can't see anything without my glasses. – her hand was still touching his chin, but she pulled him aggressively. – Pay attention to me. I know you strongly dislike me and you still have your prejudices, but you're not evil. Dumbledore can help. We all can help you. You just have to let me.

– You're wrong.

Her eyes seemed baffled, still she was holding him.

– I don't hate you. And I don't have my old prejudices anymore. They were never mine. My mom and dad have them and they'll be like this forever. I love them, but I don't want to live their lives.

Something broke in her eyes. He could see the hazel melting from them and stretching to her quizzical mouth.

– You called me Mudblood today. You have been calling me Mudblood for the past four years.

He blushed heavily.

– I know I have . And I'm profoundly sorry for that – he smirked. – Enjoy this moment, I'll never apologize again.

She rolled her eyes, but he had her whole attention at that moment.

– You have to understand where I'm coming from, Granger. Where all this – he gestured, pointing at his body – comes from. There are certain expectations that fall over my shoulders. And they bloody confuse me, 'cause they seem ingrained in me.

– I can help you with that.

And she did. They talked for hours. He told her about his fears, his childhood and everything that was expected of him the following year. In return, she complained about the pressure that she was feeling to help Potter, she cried when they discussed about everything the blond has done to her and she even mentioned her muggle life.

They discovered shared opinions and beliefs. It was the first time they had seen each other beyond the stereotypical characteristcs. They met each other. And this time for real.

Hermione Granger saw that he was a scared boy, but that he could be a corageous honest man. He was more intelligent than she knew. Whenever he hurt ohters, the wounds bled longer on him. He had dreams and hopes and he truly wanted to leave his family traditions behind. He wanted to work with Potions and be an apothecary.

Draco Malfoy discovered that Hermione was stronger than he thought. She was fierce, but at the same time, she had insecurities. She wanted to break gender and blood chains and make the world a better, equal place to everybody. Her biggest desire was to be Minister of Magic. She liked Ron Weasley and was annoyed that he had a girlfriend. Yet, her heart was screaming at her that they weren't right for each other, just used to each other.

The colors of the sky changed and so did their feelings. They got to know one another and in a way that maybe no one eles had before. When the morning came, Hermione suddenly looked at him and asked:

– Why today? I mean, if you were always like this underneath, why did you choose today of all days to talk to me?

Although they had shared many secrets about themselves, Draco hadn't mentioned his real interest and intentions to the girl. Would she reject him? Would she run and never look back?

– I have a thing for glasses.

She laughed and took hold of his hand. Their fingers interlocked and he gazed at her, amazed at everything that had happened in the past few hours.

– Let's go then, we have to talk to Dumbledore.

He didn't know if she had forgotten, or if she was doing it on purpose, but her glasses weren't rescued. They walked down the halls hand in hand. It was still very early, so nobody saw them.

Would she still do this when everybody else was up?


End file.
